


Goodbye, Phil

by I_ship_larry_oh_ke



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Depression, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_ship_larry_oh_ke/pseuds/I_ship_larry_oh_ke
Summary: Dan's suicide letter to Phil okay bYE





	

When you read this, I'll be gone. Please don't cry over me. I really don't fucking deserve it. We all make choices in life, and this is mine. First off, I'm a fool. Such a fucking fool for loving you and believing that you loved me too. Phil, I'm sorry. I'm sorry if this brings you any pain or sorrow or maybe just maybe heartache. But I suppose in order to feel heartache you would need to have a heart. Call me a jerk but it's true. How could anyone that has a heart rip out some one else's and act like it's fucking nothing. You literally ruined me and all that was left of me and pretend- no you didn't pretend, you fucking carried on like normal. You moved on and got with someone new, and ruined me in the process. But, I hope you're happy with her. I hope you get married one day and even have kids with the love of your life, who I now know isn't me. I hate you so much but I wish nothing but happiness for you. Weird huh, I guess that's what love really is. Or really unrequited love. The feeling of being so hopelessly, desperately in love, but knowing that your feelings will never meet them. Isn't that just the story of my fucking life. I love you. I will till the day I die, which isn't too far away. But it's not like you even care, or ever did. You were my rock, my life, my everything and you threw me out and treated me like I meant nothing, You lied to me and about me and turned my name to mud as it left your mouth and I will never forgive you for that. You were a chapter in my book but I was merely a line in yours. But I still love you Phillip Michael Lester. Whether you like it or not I love you, asshole. Just like the moon loves the sun and the sea loves the shore as it always comes back. But I was the poor lonesome city and you were the tsunami that destroyed me and yes I know I've said it hundreds of times in this letter alone but I love you. I still love you and don't you dare blame yourself for this, this is my choice and my life. I can only dream that you felt the same at least once In the millions of times we were together, but that's the story of another us. I need to finish this damn letter before I start sobbing and run back to you. I need to do this. So goodbye Phil. Love, your moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY OKAY BYE, I WROTW THIS IN 40 MINUTES


End file.
